A Priest & A Bottle of Whiskey
by KelsWinchester
Summary: MISHA/JARED FANFIC; Father Collins meets his friend Jared for a ride out in a surprise car and celebrates with a good of whiskey. R&R


Father Collins smiled and shook the hand of the old woman who visited the church to talk about her beliefs and how her grandchildren were refusing to believe the word of God and how she was getting frustrated at them for it. Misha didn't mind listening to peoples thoughts but he hated people trying to force religion on others, which the old woman was doing, but he kept quiet.

The priest took a long breath when he saw the old woman was out of sight and sat himself down in one of the pews, ruffling his once neat hair, which was now a bed-head mess. He heard the door creak behind him and waved his hand.

"The Church is closing for the night, I'm sorry." Misha pulled at his white collar, trying to give himself a bit more air but heard heavy boots walking down the red carpet of the aisle.

"Father?" A familiar mans voice made the Father jump in the pew, making his head turn and a smooth smile spread over his face.  
>"Ah, Jared!" Misha stood up from the pew and looked up at the 6'4 frame before him, always forgetting how wall this guy really was. "What brings you here?"<p>

Jared rolled his shoulder as if it was aching and ran his hand through his longer hair to push it out of his face.

"Just passing by, there's something I want you to see!" Jared smiled and hooked his thumbs over his folded over, greasy jumpsuit he was wearing. Jared Padalecki was the local mechanic in the area and was good friends with Misha, Misha found him scarily attractive but always repressed those thoughts, knowing it was against everything he believed.

"And what would that be?" Father Collins tilted his head and saw the smile on Jared's face grow larger, the taller man grabbed onto Misha's hand and dragged him to the doors of the church, pulling them open and pushing the older man outside into the warm evening. "Ta da!"

Misha scanned the car park to see one single car sitting here, a beautiful sleek and black 1967 Chevrolet Impala, the black body clean and gleaming under the sunset light. Misha's eyes widened as he ran over to it, running his hands over the bonnet and looking up at Jared.

"How did you get one of these?" Jared smiled and patted the roof of the car and tapped his nose, keeping it a secret.

"I've been chasing one of these up for months." The younger man replied, opening the drivers side and clambering in, he leaned over and opened the passengers seat for the priest. "Get on in, we'll take this baby for a spin!" Misha grinned and folded himself into the side seat, slamming the door and taking in the beautiful interior of the car.

"Wow Jared." Misha gasped out and leaned back into the seat, belting himself in and hearing the roar of the engine as Jared started it up and pulled out of the parking lot.

They rode in silence for a while until Jared pulled up outside his flat, killed the engine and leaned back into the seat like Misha was.

"So you like it?" Jared asked, watching Misha undo the seat belt and nod at the mechanic. The younger man smiled and leaned around to reach the back seats and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. "How about we celebrate it?" Misha frowned and waved his hands.

"I don't drink." He said softly, he saw a frown spread over Jared's face and noticed how puppy his eyes looked in the darker light, he shook the thought quickly from his mind.

"Please, Misha?" Jared pouted slightly and tilted his head, fluttering his eyes with those puppy looks. Misha felt a flutter in his stomach and sighed, rolling his own eyes and nodding.

"Fine fine fine. But only a few." Misha caved in and watched the mechanic light up immediately.

"We'll drink in the car, lets head to the backseat!" Jared hopped out and landed into the backseat with Misha moving quickly too. Jared opened the whiskey and took a small gulp before passing it to Misha. The priest stared at it for a moment and then looked at Jared who was casually smiling at him and ended up taking a mouthful and swallowing it as quick as possible. "Well?"

"It's… not a bad taste." Misha replied, feeling a slight burn at the back of this throat, but it was a good burn, a strong but pleasurable taste. This was going to be the start of a good night.

Until Misha forgot the potential of how much he could take before he was pretty much drunk out of his head. The Fathers words were becoming more and more slurred the more he drank and his body closer to Jared, slumping against it occasionally, which the other man didn't seem to mind as much.

"Mish, you okay?" Jared moved himself and sat the priest up, seeing that Misha's cheeks were pink and his eyes partly opened, despite that, he nodded and patted Jared on the shoulder.

"You know what Jared, I am fine and you know why I'm fine?" Misha pushed his side up against Jared's and leaned on his shoulder, his hand patting Jared's thigh. "Because I'm with youuuu…" Misha smiled and turned around more so his chin was resting on Jared's shoulder, and looking into his eyes.

Jared gulped and felt himself blush at the priests words, he could of just meant it in a friendly way but with the hand on his thigh, he didn't even know. Misha leaned around a little bit more so he was facing Jared, his hand slowly trailing up his thigh.

"Jared." Misha whispered, his hand brushing over Jared's crotch, making the younger man jump. "I need to make a confession, will you hear it?" Jared gulped again and nodded, his breath tight and almost still.

"I have such sinful thoughts in my dreams." Misha started, his hand palming into Jared's crotch, and his lips brushing against Jared's neck, his breath making Jared's hairs stand on end, the stench of whiskey prominent in his breath. "I think about you, all the time."

"M-Misha… You're drunk…" Jared stuttered out, the blood from his head rushing straight to his cock, he bit his lip and felt himself blushing more. Misha shook his head against Jared's neck and smirked.

"I dream about having your cock in my mouth." The priest breathed out, his hand rubbing against Jared's crotch more, the feel of Jared's erecting dick rubbing against his palm. "Sucking you, nice and slow, teasing you with my teeth just make you hiss and buck."

"Fuck." Jared hissed, he rolled his hips against Misha's hand, the thoughts of what the Father was describing running through his head. Misha moved his hand from Jared's groin and began to unzip the rest of the jumpsuit Jared hadn't. His hands fumbling for the jean buttons and zip, clawing to get them undone.

"I'll give you an example." The older man whispered into Jared's ear before lowering his head down to Jared's boxers. His tongue circling the large bulge before he opened his lips and sucking of it, feeling Jared writhe beneath him.

Misha pulled down the boxers and watched Jared's now fully erect cock stand up in front of him, Misha licked his lips and ran his tongue on the underside of the dick, running it over the head and dipping his mouth, taking half of the cock and swirling his tongue before bringing himself back up and dragging his teeth just a little to feel Jared buck slightly and a small hiss coming from above.

"I told you I'd give you an example." The priest ruffled his own hair and looked up to see Jared heavily panting, his face flushed and his hand covering his mouth. He pulled it away and ran it through his own hair.

"Misha… stop, y-youre… you're _drunk_." Jared reached to move Misha away but felt his hand clenched when he felt the older mans mouth sliding down his cock again and his breath being caught in the sudden pleasure. Misha hummed to himself and picked up his pace, his mouth and tongue moving quicker and quicker the more he heard Jared panting above him.

Misha lifted his mouth off once more and moved his lips back to Jared's ear, biting and sucking, his hand taking place of his mouth, sliding up and down Jared's cock slowly.

"Also, I always dreamt of you fucking me into submission." Misha used his other hand to grab Jared's, placing his fingers near his lips. "These nimble and talented fingers stretching me and fingering me." Misha licked along the fingers before taking three into his mouth and sucking on them.

Jared's mouth was partially open, watching the Priest take his fingers, his tongue running along his bottom lip in lust. His free hand moving its way Misha's trousers, his knuckles brushing against the hard-on in the other mans slacks, making Misha quietly moan.

Once Jared got the priests trousers undone, he pulled them down along with his boxers, seeing Misha's own erection curling towards his stomach.

"Move over." Jared demanded as he grabbed Misha's hips and had him place one leg either side of Jared's hips. The mechanic slipped his fingers from Misha's mouth and spread the priests ass cheeks, teasing his tight hole, running a wet finger of it and feeling Misha shudder against him.

"Just like this…" Misha grunted out, Jared smirked and pushed one finger in slowly, feeling Misha clamp around him, his back arching slightly. Jared leaned forward and kissed against the Father's neck down onto his collarbone with his finger pushing him deeper and feeling Misha thrust into empty air, looking for some touch.

"More." Misha whispered, leaning himself into Jared and feeling another finger followed by a third pushing into him, stretching him out. Misha groaned and backed himself more, trying to get Jared to go deeper.

Jared couldn't help but smirk, he dragged his fingers out and moved his palm to his mouth, spitting on it and then rubbing it onto his cock. Misha groaned and leaned his body forward, his straining dick grazing against Jared's shirt, the needed contact making him moan.

"So desperate." Jared shook his head and held his cock up, bucking his hips up to rub it against Misha's hole, teasing him again. The priest took the hint and pushed himself down, swallowing the cock into his ass with no hesitation, the sting coming soon later, Misha hissed and tightly grabbed onto Jared's shoulders. "_Really _desperate." He smirked out.

"Just. Move." Misha growled out, his eyes darker looking, Jared chuckled and grabbed Misha's hips, fucking upwards before pulling down and hitting up even harder, the sound of skin hitting together, mixed with grunts and groans filling the car.

"Fucking… _God_." Jared grunted loudly, his nails digging into Misha's hips, leaving deep red marks behind. Misha moved himself in rhythm with Jared, trying to get him as deep into his as possible, the brushing over his prostate sending him over the edge.

"This is exactly how… I imagined all my dreams…" Misha cried out, his lips latching into Jared's in sloppy, wet and passionate kisses, his hand fisting his cock, trying to fuck into it as hard as possible, the pleasure of the different frictions building up to his orgasm.

"_Jared…!_" The priest screamed, his back arching and streams of come released over the mechanic's shirt. Jared cursed to himself and pulled himself of the Father quickly and in a couple of strokes he came over the back of the front seat of the Impala.

Misha leaned his body onto Jared, their bodies panting and grunting against each other as Misha lazily rolled to the side and ran his hand through his sweaty hair. He slurred out a couple of words that Jared couldn't make out and leaned himself back against Jared, his arm draped over Jared's stomach and a firm smile planted on his face.

Jared sighed and frowned at the come stained seat in the back new car.

He knew this car was Misha's favourite and rented it for a couple of days for the priest, but he didn't need to know that and needed an excuse for the ominous stains that he might not be able to remove.

And Jared didn't need to know that Misha wasn't drunk either, but each to their owns secrets. They could explain them another day.


End file.
